


keep your eyes on me

by happilyy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bitty's the Dancing Queen, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyy/pseuds/happilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can answer, Bitty jumps in. “Jack has no sense for pop culture, mama. It’s disgraceful.”</p><p>Jack figures he deserves that chirp, but he still sends a glare his way. There’s not much heat behind it at all. </p><p>-</p><p>Or: Five times Jack caught Bitty dancing and one time Bitty returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so, i completely blame my friend for telling me to read check, please! and getting me absolutely obsessed with these two. i read the whole thing in a matter of hours and was writing fic days later.
> 
> this is my first work for the omgcp fandom so i really hope i am writing the characters correctly! bitty was a little easier to write than jack so i hope it isn't cringeworthy. 
> 
> all of the song choices are completely random except anything could happen, which is actually on bitty's pregame playlist! 
> 
> i self beta so im sorry for any mistakes! enjoy!

_I._

_“Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends.”_

Jack is just finishing with packing his last box when the music from the kitchen starts blaring.

He chuckles as he finishes taping the cardboard. Nobody else is in the Haus at this time, most of the other team members finishing up with their last finals. Jack knows that Bitty is downstairs baking pies to send the frogs and everybody else home with.

Besides, that’s definitely Bittle’s music.

Jack walks out of his room and starts quietly down the stairs, not wanting to alert Bitty to his presence. Not that anything could really distract him at that moment. Baking was one of the few activities that completely took up all of Eric’s attention, nothing short of an emergency able to disturb him.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, a smile stretches across his face involuntarily.

Jack can hear Bitty humming loudly from the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans accompanying the music.

It feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs when Jack rounds the corner.

Bitty’s humming along to the track but he’s also dancing. Theoretically, Jack knew Bittle could dance. He was a figure skater for crying out loud, but it somehow had slipped his mind that, wow, Bitty could dance.

There’s a flush high on the younger boy’s cheeks and a carefree smile to match. He’s wearing a loose Samwell Men’s Hockey shirt that looks worn and incredibly soft. The neck of the t-shirt is stretched enough to where its beginning to slip down Bitty’s shoulder, and Jack can just catch a glimpse of the freckles that are spread across his pale skin. And his shorts. God, his shorts. He’s wearing a pair of those ridiculously tight and small shorts that the boys like to so often tease him about.

Jack can’t tear his eyes away from the scene.

There’s something careless and loose to Bitty’s movements. He’s swinging his hips with no real technique, but its working and he’s still on beat. He occasionally adds a spin or a head bop, all the while mixing his pie filing. His shoulders are loose and it’s the most relaxed Jack has seen him in days. It’s as if all the thoughts of Shitty and Jack graduating and their impending separation have flown his mind, and the music is all that matters at that moment.

Logically, Jack knew he had more than friendly feelings for Bittle. But it had never felt like this before, never this longing ache in his chest. He wants nothing more than to join Eric in his carefree moment, nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and hear his delighted giggle against his ear. But he’s graduating in a matter of days, hours, seconds, and he won’t be able to see this everyday anymore. His time is dwindling and he doesn’t even know if he has the courage to do anything about it.

Jack wishes he wasn’t so terrified of doing something for himself for once.

He’s ripped out of his thoughts as Bitty’s humming turns into actual singing.

_“Cause you are, the piece of me! I wish, I didn’t need! Chasing relentlessly!”_

Jack has no time to think before a chuckle is slipping from his mouth.

Bitty startles and whips around with a small squeak. His eyes are wide when he catches Jack staring and his hands start to slip on his mixing bowl before he snaps back to attention and tightens his grip on it.

Jack is completely and utterly horrified.

“Oh, Jack!” Bitty’s voice is breathless and his cheeks are blooming bright red. “Oh gosh, I didn’t see you there.”

Jack coughs before running a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. “I, uh, didn’t mean to disturb you. I had just finished packing and…” he trails off as he realizes he has no clue what to say next that doesn’t make him sound like he was being creepy.

Bitty must realize he’s not going to continue because he smiles shyly. “Want to help?” he gestures towards the various pies spread across the counter.

“I don’t want to intrude-“

Bitty scoffs and places a hand on his hip, the other arm still holding the mixing bowl. For his short stature, Eric looks completely commanding in that moment.

“Jack Laurent Zimmerman, when has your help ever been an intrusion?” he questions, accent slipping through slightly. After a minute of embarrassed silence from Jack, Bitty rolls his eyes good-naturedly and goes back to his ingredients strewn around. “Get your nice hockey butt over here and help me.”

It takes Jack a whole minute of silent mixing before Bitty’s comment registers. When he looks over at the younger boy, his cheeks are definitely redder than before.

* * *

 

_II._

Jack’s in Georgia for the Fourth of July.

Jack’s visiting his _boyfriend_.

It’s a word he’s still not quite used to even though it’s been official for a few weeks. Just the thought of it makes him giddy, a feeling he’s rarely experienced off the ice, much less around another person.

Except, Bitty has been making Jack feel giddy ever since graduation, when he finally plucked up the courage to do something.

And boy is Jack glad for that moment of bravery.

They’ve been texting constantly everyday since Jack left Samwell. Phone calls and late night Skype sessions had even wormed their way into the last few weeks they’ve spent apart.

Bitty and him had talked for hours about what they wanted from each other. Jack was delighted to find out that Bitty had felt the same way about him, almost as long as he had. They cared deeply for one another and were willing to give the relationship a shot despite the obstacles they faced.

Jack is nervous, but he somehow knows they’ll be alright.

He smiles to himself as he stretches, rucking Bitty’s covers up against his bare chest. Suzanne and Coach had set up a spare mattress below Eric’s bed, but Bitty had quickly coaxed Jack under the covers once they were sure the two were asleep. They had spent enough time apart, and they both didn’t want to sleep anywhere else other than each other’s arms.

He yawns as he quietly slips out of bed, searching for a spare shirt. He can hear faint chatter and music downstairs, so he assumes Bitty and his mom are already awake.

After quickly dressing and brushing his teeth in the bathroom across the hall, Jack makes his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs is wafting through the air, making his stomach growl.

Jack almost guffaws when he hears the song that’s playing as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Of course, he knows Bitty is a Southern boy through and through. But the other boy had vehemently denied any appreciation of country music and had basically banned anyone from playing the genre around the Haus.

So, he’s surprised to say the least when he rounds the corner and finds Suzanne Bittle and her son belting along to the Florida Georgia Line song streaming from the radio that’s perched on the window sill.

_“Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down, and cruise!”_

Eric has both of his mother’s hands in his and they’re singing the lyrics to each other, carefree smiles stretched across their cheeks. They’re both dancing, Bitty on beat slightly more than his mom. Occasionally he’ll stretch his arm above his head, gesturing for Suzanne to spin. Jack would be worried that the bacon would burn if he wasn’t so charmed by the scene taking place in front of him.

A few seconds later, Eric makes his mom spin again and that’s when she sees Jack standing in the doorway with a dumbstruck smile on his face. “Oh, good morning Jack! Breakfast will be ready soon!” she says with a smile on her face as she returns to tending the food. Her head is still bopping along to the tune slightly.

On the other hand, Bitty is staring at Jack while an embarrassed flush spreads across his cheeks.

Jack snaps out of his daze and walks into the kitchen, smirking towards his boyfriend.

“So, the Southern boy likes country after all, eh?”

Bitty gapes before he’s grabbing a dishtowel in the blink of an eye and snapping it at Jack’s arm. Jack has barely any time to make a noise of protest before Bitty is crossing his arms with a look of disbelief.

God, but Jack finds him absolutely adorable.

“Oh hush you! I can’t believe you’re chirping me this early in the morning!” He turns back to the eggs with a flourish and an overdramatic huff. “And for your information, this is her favorite song. What kind of son would I be to deny my mama a dance?”

Jack resists the urge to laugh in delight. He’s never been this happy before, this content. He’s practically overflowing with the feeling.

“Do you not like country, Jack?”

Jack almost forgot that Suzanne is in the kitchen. He flushes in embarrassment and looks away from Bitty. He’s sure that his feelings are projected across his face loud and clear. The hiding thing is harder than he had anticipated.

Before he can answer, Bitty jumps in. “Jack has no sense for pop culture, mama. It’s disgraceful.”

Jack figures he deserves that chirp, but he still sends a glare his way. There’s not much heat behind it at all.

If the hip bump and shy smile he receives when he stands to get a glass of water is anything to go by, Bitty understands.

* * *

 

_III._

It’s been about a month since Bitty and Jack have seen each other in person and Jack is slowly going insane.

Jack’s home games haven’t been coinciding with Bitty’s home games, while any free time they would have had is overshadowed by exams for Eric’s classes. It’s frustrating and Jack misses his boyfriend immensely. Skype and late night phone calls can only go so far.

That is why Jack jumps at the chance to surprise Eric when he gets a weekend off for the first time in weeks.

Ransom and Holster had helped him keep his visit a secret, though Jack had his doubts, considering how loud the two were.

The original plan was to surprise Bitty after the game, but when Jack pulls up to Faber, the ache in his chest has doubled. A month is an awfully long time to go without holding Bitty in his arms, without being able to press kisses to every available inch of pale skin on display.

Jack just wants to see his boyfriend.

He parks his car quickly and hops out. The Falconer’s cap he has perched on his head along with the plain jacket he’s wearing is a flimsy excuse of a disguise, but there’s also not really a need to hide. He played here once, he should be able to use the excuse of watching his old teammates play a home game without suspicion.

Once Jack is inside the rink, he heads towards the locker rooms. He can see the rest of the team members streaming out of the room and he realizes warm up starts in roughly ten minutes.

Jack smiles at the sight he’s met with when he walks into the locker room.

Bitty has always prided himself on his pregame playlist. It’s full of energetic bubble gum pop songs and fast beats. He rightfully calls it his “Pump Up Playlist” and never fails to listen to it at least all the way through before taking to the ice.

Jack practically has all the songs memorized to a tee. Bitty had gone through and explained the meaning in detail to each song one night over Skype when they were missing each other fiercely and finding every excuse to not go to sleep yet.

So, Jack can tell that he’s on the last song of the playlist even if he couldn’t hear Eric mumbling the words under his breath as he dances around the room.

_“Anything could happen, anything could happen…”_

Bitty is the last player in the locker room and he’s using the space to his advantage. He’s jumping up and down erratically, staying in constant movement. Occasionally he’ll swing his hips in time to the music before dropping down into a lunge to stretch his muscles. When he comes back up to jump he’ll stretch his arms behind his back, whipping his head back and forth. Jack smiles at the careless yet concentrated look on his face. His eyes are closed, a flush high on his cheeks.

Jack doesn’t want to disturb him, knows how in the zone Bitty would be at this point, but he can’t help the laugh that slips out at the errant fist pump Bitty does to the beat of the song.

Eric whips around and gasps in delight when he sees Jack standing in the doorway.

“Jack!” he shrieks, and in the next second Jack’s arms are full of 5’6 blonde hockey player. “Jack, Jack, Jack! You’re here!” Bitty’s voice is breathless but elated as it brushes against his ear. He still has the earphones in and Jack can hear the song coming to a close.

It’s incredibly endearing.

He wraps his arms around Bitty’s waist and pulls him in impossibly closer. Bitty giggles and throws his arms around Jack’s neck.

They stay wrapped in each other for a few minutes before they pull back. Jack doesn’t want to go too far, so he bends his knees slightly and rests his forehead against Bitty’s. “Honey, what are you doing here?”

Jack hums and trails his lips along the other boy’s jawline. “Wanted to surprise you. Got the weekend off.” He catches Bitty’s lips between his own and revels in the small hitch in the other’s breath as he opens up to welcome Jack’s tongue. They trade slow and gentle kisses for a few seconds, Bitty straining up on his toes and Jack trying to tamp down the smile that’s threatening to break out on his face.

He’s probably failing.

“Well, this is a wonderful surprise. I missed you.” Jack can’t help but kiss him again at the words, the ache that had been present in his chest for almost a month dissipating on the spot.

They finally pull back a minute later, aware of the fact that Eric has to be on the ice in three minutes. Jack smirks when he remembers the scene he walked in on. “By the way,” he says, voice dropping lower as he skims his lips across Bitty’s cheek and all the way up to his ear. Bitty shivers as the next words come out in barely a whisper. “Nice dance moves.”

Bitty shrieks in indignation and shoves Jack away weakly. Jack bursts into laughter before grabbing Bitty around the waist and attempting to keep a hold on him as the other boy tries to dance away from his grasp.

Bitty finally escapes and turns towards Jack, his hip cocked to the side. “I’ll have you know, my dance moves are great. Shitty said so.”

Jack shrugs, a laugh creeping up the back of his throat. “I can’t argue with you there,” he says, his eyes dropping down to the pair of tight shorts that his boyfriend is currently wearing.

This time, Bitty blushes furiously and moves to wrap his arms around Jack again before Lardo bursts into the room.

“Bits! You need to be on the- oh.”

They’re both frozen until Jack decides, screw it, and wraps his arm around Bitty again. He looks up at him in apprehension and Jack tries to convey the words “it’s okay” with his eyes. He thinks Bitty gets it.

Lardo is one of their closest friends. Besides, Shitty already knows about their relationship, and Jack doubts he even attempted to keep it a secret from her. He would bet she knew as soon as they confessed to Shitty.

Lardo doesn’t even hesitate for a minute. She’s that good. “Zimmerman, stop distracting the boy. He has a game to get to.” And with a pointed look towards Bitty, she walks back out of the locker room.

The air is silent and still for a few seconds before both Bitty and Jack break out into delighted laughter. Bitty looks up at him, expression softening. “So,” he starts, his hands around Jack’s neck tightening. “We’re telling people now?”

Now Jack is nervous. He should have asked for his permission before going and revealing it like that. “I mean, if you want? We don’t have to, I just thought-“

Jack’s sentence is cut off with a frantic noise from Bitty. “I want, gosh, do I want!” He takes a deep breath and beams up at Jack. “All I ever want is to show you off, sweetheart.” And now Jack feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. “But I want to do it at your pace. We’re in this together.”

Jack blinks at the unexpected wetness in his eyes. This boy will be the death of him, but he can’t be all that upset about it. “I want to, just as much as you do. We can do it slowly. One at a time?”

There’s no more words to be said at the moment as Bitty darts up for a quick kiss before pulling back reluctantly. “I really do need to be on the ice.”

Jack lets him go slowly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to let go of Bitty, even if it’s just for a short time. Holding him is addictive and makes him feel more euphoric than any sort of pills ever could.

“Well, do good out there. Score me something.” He winks and slaps Bitty’s butt as he walks toward the locker room exit. He delights in the squeal he can hear as he turns around the corner and heads towards the rink.

Samwell wins 3-0.

* * *

 

_IV._

Jack groans when he hears the music pounding against the walls and the loud laughter emanating from his apartment.

He had left Shitty to finish helping Bitty unpack the rest of his stuff for Jack’s apartment. The last thing Jack had wanted to do was leave, wanted to help Bitty move in, wanted to watch him get settled into his new home. Unfortunately, he had been called in for a team meeting and Bitty had refused to let him stay, reasoning that most of his stuff had already accumulated here and that there really wasn’t much more he could do, shoving him out of the door with a quick “love you, sweetie!”

A few hours later and Jack is trudging up the stairs towards his apartment. He can hear Shitty shouting from the hallway and doesn’t think it’s a reach to bet that he got into their alcohol in the fridge.

Jack smiles at that. _Their_ alcohol. The apartment is theirs. Bitty is finally living with him.

He swings the door open and chuckles fondly as he remembers Bitty insisting that he move in immediately after graduation, not wanting to wait any longer. That was a week ago.

“Come on, Bits! Dance with me, just like the song!” Shitty’s drunken yell permeates the air as Jack walks through the front door and rounds the corner into the living room.

_“She said shut up and dance with me! This women is my destiny, she said oooo, shut up and dance with me!”_

Bitty is giggling in delight, an alcohol warm flush on his cheeks. He doesn’t look all that tipsy, just at that warm buzzed state where everything is good and happy. “Shits!” he yells as Shitty grabs his hands and begins twirling him in time to the music. Bitty tries to put up a fight for a few minutes, albeit a weak one, before conceding and starting to dance along with Shitty.

Jack’s heart feels impossibly warm and full. Here they are, almost a full four years later. Bitty moving into his apartment, making it an actual home instead of just a place that Jack comes back to at night. Shitty, who’s graduating from Harvard Law soon and has been living with Lardo for pretty much a full year. He plays the sport he’s been in love with for most of his life for a living and he couldn’t be happier. He’s got everything he’s ever wanted.

If anyone were to tell a younger Jack where he would be at this point in time, he’d laugh in their face. Now, he’s just content.

Eric and Shitty continue dancing, unaware to his presence at the edge of the room. Shitty is a mess; clearly from the amount of alcohol he’s consumed. Though, he’s never been a particularly graceful or coordinated dancer in the first place. Bitty takes it in stride and attempts to lead Shitty around the room, his hips swinging all the way.

“Hey, Jack my man!” Shitty blurts when he catches sight of him.

Instead of startling, Bitty smiles when he sees him. “Hi, honey!” he says and continues to pull Shitty around in what he’s attempting to make dancing. It’s not really working out. “Welcome home.”

Jack’s heart flutters at the words. Home. “Hi, babe.”

He walks towards Bitty and pulls him out of Shitty’s grip. Shitty squawks in protest but Jack pays him no attention as he pulls Bitty into a kiss. Bitty smiles against his lips and leans up on his toes to wrap his arms around his neck, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Okay, I get it, you’re all giddy because you’re shacked up now. But I’m still here!” Bitty giggles against Jack’s lips but doesn’t pull away. Its like Jack is falling in love with him all over again, and Shitty is just background noise. “Okay, wait, where’s my kiss, brah?”

This time Bitty does break away to burst into laughter. Shitty takes that as his cue and pulls him away into a sloppy dance again.

 _God,_ he thinks as Bitty’s delighted sounds mix in time with Shitty’s off tune singing. _This is my life now._

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

 

_V._

Jack wakes up to the sound of Beyoncé and the smell of coffee.

He smiles when he glances at the alarm clock and sees it’s almost nearing 12:30 in the afternoon. It’s later than they’ve ever slept in before, but it’s for a good reason.

Their relationship was something the world knew about now. The previous night was when Jack and Georgia’s carefully crafted statement had gone public. Bitty and him had spent the entire night celebrating.

Jack never thought he’d feel this relieved to have it all out in the open. Sure, there would always be bigots that felt like they had the right to spew whatever hate they wanted, but Jack knew that he had the support of his team, family, friends, and most of all, Bitty. Besides, three seasons in the NHL and one Stanley Cup should have been enough to establish that he was much more than his sexuality. He was a professional hockey player that just so happened to be in love with another man.

He hums softly as he rolls out of bed and tugs on his discarded pair of boxers. He pads towards the kitchen, the smell of food becoming more enticing the closer he gets.

He can also hear Bitty singing along to the song streaming from his iPhone. Once upon a time, the lyrics would have made Jack flush with embarrassment and have him a stuttering mess. Now, the lyrics only bring back memories from the night before, sending a shot of arousal down his spine.

_“Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck. He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse.”_

Jack practically moans at the sight he finds in the kitchen.

Bitty’s back is to him and his hips are moving sensually to the music as he tends to the eggs. His golden blonde hair is sticking up in every direction, evidence from Jack’s hands the night before. He’s only wearing the Falconers jersey that Jack had given to him during his first season. The fabric is worn with use, impossibly soft, and hanging off one shoulder, where he can see a furiously red hickey peeking through. The jersey hangs to about mid thigh, and Jack is willing to bet that Eric doesn’t have any underwear on underneath it. The thought has his breath hitching.

Jack doesn’t know how he ever leaves the house when Bitty looks like this, all fucked out and soft. He wants nothing more than to drag him straight back to bed for the whole day.

Instead, he walks forward and wraps his arms around Eric’s waist from behind, his hands slipping to caress the pale skin of his thighs. Bitty gasps in surprise and then melts back against his chest. Jack skims his nose down the column of his neck and grins when he smells their shared shampoo there.

“Morning, baby,” Bitty breathes before turning in his arms and tugging him down for a biting kiss. Jack whimpers and wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist, rucking up his jersey slightly. He moans into his mouth when he finds that Bitty really isn’t wearing any underwear beneath.

“Come back to bed, Bittle,” he says, a teasing smirk in his voice.

Eric scoffs and pushes further into the embrace. It seems he’s completely forgotten about the food on the stove behind him.

“Whoa, Captain,” he teases, running his fingers through Jack’s hair and down against the stubble on his jaw. “I won’t be Bittle for long anymore.”

Jack’s chest blooms with warmth at the reminder. It’s only been a little more than a week but he still can’t stop staring at the glint the ring that adorns Bitty’s left hand makes in the light streaming through the window. Every time he sees it he’s reminded that he gets to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful man.

Instead of using his words, Jack kisses him again. Bitty opens up eagerly, going onto his tiptoes to push closer. Soon enough, the kisses turn frantic, their hearts beating against each other and heat coursing down both of their spines.

“Forget about the food,” Jack whispers harshly against Bitty’s neck. Bitty yelps when he bites down particularly hard. He pushes Jack away briefly to shut the stove off and move their discarded breakfast off the burner before turning back around and practically throwing himself at his fiancé.

Jack quickly gets with the program. He reaches down to grab the underside of Bitty’s thighs and lifts. Bitty barely reacts, so used to the move by now that he simply wraps his legs around Jack’s waist in one fluid movement. Jack stands in the middle of the kitchen holding his fiancé for a few minutes, slowly making out. Jack feels like he’s a college graduate again and he’s getting to finally kiss Bitty for the first time.

“You gonna do anything soon, Mr. Zimmerman?” Bitty questions quietly. A second later he’s grinding down against Jack to the beat of the Beyoncé song still playing and whispering the lyrics in his ear all filthy like. Jack practically trips towards their room; Eric’s giggles bouncing off the walls.

They’re rolling around the bed when Jack says the last coherent thing for a while. “You’re not going to chirp me about abandoning food?”

Bitty’s face softens before he tightens his legs around Jack and is tugging him down. “I’ll let you off the hook this once. It’s a special occasion.”

They celebrate for the rest of the afternoon, Beyoncé continuously streaming from the kitchen until Eric’s phone dies.

* * *

 

_+1_

Eric is barely holding in his laughter.

Jack has his back to him, busy unpacking another box in their expansive kitchen. The dog is lying on the bare floor a few feet away and staring at Jack silently.

Its moving day and they’re finally in their new house. A home. Neither a small apartment, nor the Haus back at Samwell, but their own home that they purchased themselves. Bitty can still hardly believe it.

His laptop is sitting open on the granite countertop and blasting an old Taylor Swift song. And Jack is dancing.

Its obvious he’s never quite got the hang of moving his body in such a way. His hips are jerking back and forth, and his head bop isn’t on time with the beat. He even picks up a rolling pin and begins using it as a microphone.

_“And I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off, shake it off!”_

Bitty is absolutely amazed. It only took Jack seven years of knowing each other and five years of being together to clue in to pop culture. He’s so proud he could cry.

He knows he could continue to watch for a few more minutes, but dancing with his husband sounds more appealing.

Jack jumps in surprise when Eric slides further into the kitchen on his socks. His cheeks color in embarrassment and he looks like he’s bracing himself for the ultimate chirping until Bitty grabs his hands and tugs him into the center of the room.

“Dance with me!” he says over the tin of the music. He begins shaking his shoulders and even turns around to playfully shake his butt. Jack bursts into laughter and starts moving, trying to keep up with Bitty. Years ago, Jack would have been reluctant to even show this much of himself to anyone else. Now, he doesn’t even think twice about goofing off and dancing like an idiot in his new kitchen with his husband.

Several songs later, Jack is leaning against the counter, Bitty leaning against his chest. They’re sweaty and out of breathe from their impromptu dance party that went on or a few more songs, but Eric feels impossibly happy.

“Well,” he breathes, looking up into the mini oceans that are Jack’s eyes. Seven years and he’s still not used to the feeling in his chest. “That’s one way to break in the house, huh?”

Jack smirks and grabs Eric’s hand, tugging him up the stairs and towards their room where there’s a lone dresser and mattress. “I can think of a few more creative ways.”

Eric’s startled laughter echoes in the empty house.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at livhtwoods to yell about these cute fictional hockey players


End file.
